


[Podfic] In the Small of My Heart  |  written by cherie_morte

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: j2_everafter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a borrower. At just under four and a half inches, it's his job to venture out into the world of bigger men in order to find and borrow (not steal) the items he needs to support his family. His whole life, Jared has lived by one rule: a borrower can never be seen. But then Jensen moves into the big house, catches Jared red-handed in the middle of a borrowing, and lets him go instead of trapping him. Jensen isn't greedy or dangerous like the giants Jared has always been warned about; he's sad and sick and, more than anything, he's lonely. </p>
<p>(A J2 AU written for the movie prompt <i>The Secret World of Arrietty</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Small of My Heart  |  written by cherie_morte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Small of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120901) by cherie_morte. 



> Recorded in May 2014 for spn_cinema. Thanks so much to cherie_morte for permission to record and to ordinaryink for letting me use the gorgeous art for the cover.
> 
> Author's Warning: This is probably not the happy-ending feel-good story you're looking for. If you want an open ending wherein you can decide what happens for yourself, just don't read the epilogue.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/roag70xnyi10z6h/InTheSmallOfMyHeartMP3.mp3)

[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wjm29jipla90ah1/In_the_Small_of_My_Heart.m4b)


End file.
